1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a power adapter apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a power adapter apparatus and a power management method thereof, which the power adapter apparatus is capable of reducing its static power consumption when it is disconnected from the load.
2. Related Art
With the development of information technology, the electronic products are widespread in business, household and personal applications, e.g. personal computers, televisions, video recorders, multimedia players, printers, copy machines, etc. Aforesaid electronic devices may need different power supply (e.g. specific voltage, specific current or specific power ratio) under different working state. In order to make sure these electronic devices work properly, providing a regular and stable power source is a must.
Generally, electronic devices may includes lots of semiconductor components, which can be driven by a direct-current (DC) signal with a voltage ranged from 3 Volts to 12 Volts. Common household outlet may provide an alternating-current (AC) signal with a voltage ranged from 110 Volts to 220 Volts. Therefore, the household power source can not be applied on these electronic devices directly. An adapter is needed here for converting the AC signal (110V˜220V) to an adequate DC signal. Then, the adapter may supply the converted signal to these electronic devices.
Adapters in prior art may include a metal winding transformer, a rectification component, a voltage-stabilizer circuit and also some other controlling circuits. Generally, once traditional adapter is connected to an external power source (such as household outlet), the metal winding transformer and the voltage-stabilizer circuit in the adapter start to cause a certain degree of static power consumption even the adapter is not driving any electronic load (electronic device). The degree of the static power consumption may be affected by winding turns of the transformer, the material of the metal core or some other designs in the adapter.
Generally, one terminal of adapter is designed to be electrically connected with a household outlet, and the other terminal of adapter is designed for transmitting electricity to electronic devices. In practical applications, the household outlets are sometimes disposed on some surfaces which are hard to reach from users. Therefore, the adapters around us are usually connected to household outlets all the time no matter if the adapters drive any electronic device or not. Common users tend to let adapter plugged on the outlet all day long. In this case, the adapter without actually driving any load may cause a waste of energy.
In order to solve aforesaid problem, the invention discloses a power adapter apparatus and a power management method thereof. The power adapter may utilize a specific detective structure for detecting whether the power adapter apparatus is electrically connected to an electronic device. When it is disconnected from the electronic device, the power adapter can be switched to a standby state, so as to solve the aforesaid problem.